


Massage

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Prompt: "ohhhhh my gooooodddd, your porn in delicious and I love it so much. You also wrote the hottest mpreg in the whole world. More please? Or not? WHAT EVER YOU WANT TO DO"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

It takes the precise stacking of three certain sized pillows to cushion Blaine's pregnant belly and his hips in just such a way that he can comfortably remain on all fours while Kurt massages over his back with the special oil they'd purchased at Bath & Body Works just hours before.

It's heaven, soothing the strained muscles of his back and hips and thighs like nothing else has before. He's moaning just from the way everything seems to relax under Kurt's oiled hands, which says nothing about the way the soft pillows feel against his half-hard cock and his tight nipples.

"Oh, god--Kurt. Kurt, call into work for the rest of the week because--this is going to be a long massage."

Kurt laughs, kissing over Blaine's lower back. The oil is also edible. Fancy that. He smiles, kissing up Blaine's spine and neck and into the curly mess of his hair (pregnancy has made gelling on the weekends a thing of the past). "Excellent. It did cost forty dollars."

"And then there was the loofah," Blaine sighs.

"It is a very nice loofah."

"I am--I have a loofah problem, I think. I mean, they're all the same but then when those nice ladies are selling them to you--it doesn't seem that way."

Kurt laughs, lining their legs up and gently covering Blaine's body with his. Pregnancy has made Kurt ridiculously protective; he often finds excuses just to hold Blaine or cover him or shield him, as if he never feels that the world is safe enough for them and the baby squirming all by itself in there.

"This is going to sound ridiculous but can you--massage my, um, butt? My muscles are killing me and it all seems to gather there."

"Honey," Kurt says, squeezing out more oil. "You had me at butt."

Blaine laughs, blushing. "I guess that is kind of cheating?"

"It is, when you have this amazing specimen for an ass," Kurt answers, rubbing the oil everywhere, not hesitating to spread those lovely cheeks. He rubs, hard and fast, over the muscled curves.

"Oh my god that is obscenely good," Blaine breathes.

Kurt does this until Blaine is a puddle on the bed, and only then do his fingers tease gently inward. "You're so relaxed," he breathes.

"God I could fall asleep," Blaine admits.

Kurt's middle finger gently traces over his hole. There is oil literally everywhere. "Mm, or..."

Blaine tenses. He feels a grin spread across his face and he rolls his hips a little. "Or?"

Kurt's thumb gently massages the skin between his balls and hole, and he gasps. "Or I could give you a slightly different kind of massage?"

"Oh, god, Kurt, yes."

Kurt lowers his voice, continuing to rub Blaine's perineum with hard, small circles. "I've been hard for a half an hour," he admits, breathing unevenly. "God, you are so hot like this. All round and big and--still so hard for me, even now." He waits, and then carefully edges his middle finger at a downward angle into Blaine's tight body.

"Fuck," Blaine gasps, pressing against the pillows. "Oh fuck yes, right there. I'm--I'm good you can move."

Kurt begins slowly working the digit in and out, and it takes about five minutes but he finally finds Blaine's prostate, swollen and spongy. 

"Ohgodyesyes, right there."

"I know," Kurt grins, massaging the spot with one hand and with the other stroking Blaine's cock, which is already dribbling fluid. "God, you're so--worked up already."

"Don't--stop, okay?"

"Never," Kurt breathes, and does his best to coordinate his fingers with his fist. He drowns in the beautifully aroused and overwhelmed noises that Blaine is making, trying to ignore the aching throb of his own cock as Blaine spurts seminal fluid several times down against the pillows. The wet stains make Kurt's body ache with his own need.

Blaine is a mess. He fists a small pillow in one hand, fucking himself back steadily against Kurt's hands.

"Oh, god, oh god yes--Kurt, Kurt--I'm--could you please just, fuck me, okay, just--"

"Bad for the--baby, should we not um?"

"Just for a second please I just need your cock okay, just--push into me and come I don't care I just need more."

"Oh, god, okay," Kurt gasps, arching over Blaine's back and replacing his fingers with his cock.

Blaine sobs and clamps down around him and he reaches around, taking Blaine's cock in hand again. "Come for me, honey, come on." It takes three thrusts of his cock for his own orgasm, which slams home just as Blaine pulses in his fist, coming all over the pillows.

"Oh my god," Blaine moans.

"Calling in sick now, right the fuck now, Jesus--" Kurt gasps, laughing.


End file.
